


You're everything a big bad wolf could want

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [7]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Marking, Outdoor Sex, Panty Kink, Possessive Derek, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Derek, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, halloween party, little red riding hood trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dressed as little red to help isaac make scott jealous but it makes his mate derek jealous ad outdoor claiming sex persues don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're everything a big bad wolf could want

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN DON'T COPY OR REPOST MY STUFF YOU BLOODY PRICK.
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Sterek - Little red riding hood trope

Derek had been watching Stiles move for little over 20 minutes. 

His wolf was ready to rip his beta apart, limb from limb each time Isaac placed a hand on Stiles’ hip. 

Oh he knew his mate was only doing it to hurry along the idiocy that was Scott but fuck, the way Stiles  _looked._

He was dressed in tight black shorts that hugged his ass, tight against the firm ass cheeks and stretched across his crotch, the white crop top was near see through, the teens perky little nipples showing obscenely through the fabric.

Then there was the fucking stockings, white, silky things that slipped up smooth legs and clipped underneath the shorts, his cock twitching at the thought of what they clipped t _o._

Jesus then there was the fucking hood, because Stiles? Well he liked to be an ironic little shit. Deep red and swaying about him as he moved his hips, kitten heels clicking against the floor as he grinned, lips glistening with a sheen of gloss. 

He was going to eat him alive, he could already feel the way his eyes were burning red. Smell the thick scent of Stiles’ arousal in the air, the way pretty amber eyes kept slipping to his, fluttering teasingly, lips pulled into a smirk. 

He’d gone as the fucking wolf, just to make his mate happy, fangs bared as Isaac dragged his fingertips up Stiles’ side, gaze locked firmly to Scott’s across the room. 

He’s not ashamed to admit it was him that broke first. Pushing from the counter to stalk across the room, grabbing for Stiles’ wrist, hauling him around and ducking, swinging his lithe body over his shoulder with a snarl at the two other wolves, marching himself and his slutty lover from the room. 

Stiles’ laughter was light, startling a little when he grabbed and squeezed at his ass, almost hearing the grin from behind him. One fist bunched in that stupid, red fabric. 

"Well hello there, big bad wolf."

"Shut up."

"Ooo, bossy wolf. What’s the matter, Der? Jealous of a little competition? Gonna take me home and claim me?"

Damn right he was, spread Stiles out in that rediculous outfit and fuck the smell of everything but him from the teens skin. Growling deep in warning when Stiles full on snickered. 

He gasped when Stiles’ heady, sweet scent thickened and he mewled, hips jerking a little when Derek swatted at his ass, spinning for the wall at the side of the house, ducking behind some trees. Ears trained for any oncomers as he dropped the boy before him and crowded him up against the brick. 

"You’re a fucking slut. Dancing like that, all over him."

"Y-Yeah? Well what are you gonna do abou-"

It was so easy, now that he knew how to shit him up. Crushing his lips to Stiles’, fangs barely kept in check. Dominating, claiming and bruising as he forced his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, chasing taste of him, grunting, pressing tight against that firm body. 

He didn’t pull back until Stiles’ had fucking melted against him, blunt nails biting into his shoulders through his white shirt, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed. Gasping in air, lips tingling as he stared greedily at the swollen, smeared lips before him. 

"Thinking I should fuck you, remind you who you belong to."

"Definately should do that, right now in fact. Should head home and spread me out and-"

"Here."

"H-H-"

Yes, here was good, just where everyone could smell it, hear Stiles scream his name. Jesus, here was perfect, the teen always kept lube on him somewhere. 

He grabbed for smooth hips, dragging his thumb over the waist band of his shorts before sliding his hands round, groping for back pockets and groaning when he found none. 

"You always carry lube."

"Mm. D-Don’t need to today."

He snarled in frustration, squeezing once at Stiles’ pert ass, grinding his throbbing, hard cock into his mates with a whine. 

"Stiles."

"Mmm- what a big cock you have there Mr wolf."

"Jesus christ, no."

"Jesus christ, yes."

He rolled his eyes when Stiles grinned, licking at sticky lips and leaning up. Eyes wide, face framed with red silk and messy brown hair, shivering when the boys lips found the shell of his ear. 

"I’m all ready for you, big bad."

His eyes flew open when long fingers tangled in his, guiding them over his covered hole, pushing, dragging a whimper from Stiles and a startled moan from him.

"Fuck, you’re all plugged up."

"Uhhuh- fuck, Der - all ready for you."

He sucked in a press, grinding his fingers up, rubbing over the hard base of the toy, breathing in deep when Stiles’ head fell back and he arched from the wall. 

"God, such a perfect little slut for me. Any other surprised I should be aware of, pup?"

"I-"

"Come on, tell me. Tell me what else you’ve done to yourself to make you ready for me. Make yourself into a pretty little fuck toy."

He grinned, feral. Moving to curl his fingers into Stiles’ shorts, dragging them slowly down, rocking his hips up against his mates.

"I-i’m wearing my p-panties."

God. Fuck. He groaned. Burying his face against Stiles’ neck, nuzling there, dragging his tongue roughly over smooth, warm skin. Sucking at Stiles adams apple and nipping over his chin. 

"Went all out for me today, pretty slut. Got your panties on and your plug in, desperate to be fucked? Eager for my cock."

"Always - Always, please."

He loved when Stiles got like this, writhing against him, arms tight about his shoulders, kicking aside his shorts and hopping up, wrapping long legs about his waist, bracing one claws fist against the wall, the other dipping to the wet crack of Stiles’ ass, pushing aside lacy, red panties,  twisting and tugging at the toy. Biting over Stiles’ lips as he dragged it from the teens tight body. 

He groaned as he pulled back, dragging his eyes over all that he could of his flushed boy. The wet, tight panties. A dark, red to match the hood. Little black pawprints dotting the edge of them, Stiles’ twitching, leaking cock a visible outline against them. 

"Mmm. Tell me what you want me to do, pup? Want me to fuck your wet little cunt? Make you scream? Or maybe I should flip you over? Finger you and plug you back up and leave you panting?"

"Please, please the first one. Come on please fuck me, stuff my cunt with your cum!"

"Want me to breed you, pretty puppy? Make you so swollen and full of it that you leak all the way home. That everyone knows who you belong to?"

He was practically purring, forcing two fingers deep into his boyd tight ass as he spoke, pumping them slow, dragging the tips over the puffy, gaping rim. Lapping and lathering at Stiles’ neck. Dipping to suck those plump nipples through his shirt, moaning when Stiles cried out. Burying long fingers into his hair, tugging desperately. 

"Yes, all of it, yes! I’ve been hard all night, please. I want it!"

He hummed but his cock was aching, heavy and pulsing in his jeans. Pulling his fingers from Stiles’s ass, Palming at his silky thigh, nails dragging teasingly through the fabric, letting his fangs drop low. Meeting lust glazed eyes.

"Unzip me and get my cock wet, little bitch. Then maybe I’ll fuck you."

Oh, he was going to fuck him alright. Fuck him hard and punishing, but watching Stiles scramble. Barely keeping his balance, thighs flexing at Derek’s hips, cloack bunching against the wall. Watching him thrust one hand between them and wrestle with Derek’s jeans, shoving them open and grabbing for his cock. Panting heavy and hungry, like he was already deep inside his hole. It was fucking glorious. 

He hissed out when Stiles’ hand wrapped about his stiff shaft, snarling when the teen snickered, cold fingers dragging over his drooling tip, smearing precum over his cock. Jerking and squeezing roughly, hips fucking up into the tight grip. 

He snapped his jaws, nuzzling at Stiles’ hairline when he jerked back, bracing his hands against Derek’s forearms, staring up at him openly.

He pushed Stiles’ a little further back before grabing all of Stiles’ clenching cheeks, pulling the flimsy panties aside, exposing that wet hole to the blunt head of his cock in one move, claiming Stiles’ lips once more as he pushed in. 

Stiles was always o fucking hot around him, milking his cock, swallowing it deep, bottoming out in one smooth thrust as Stiles keened into his mouth, using his grip to bounce his mate to meet his hard, snapping thrusts.

He was pouncing into Stiles’ ass, moaning and gasping at each clamp down of Stiles’ muscle, the wet sound of sex harsh in his ears, Stiles’ red cloak pooling and flapping about them, shimmering as he forced Stiles up and down, panting wetly into Stiles’ cheek as he fucked him deep and fast, the panties catching against his shaft with each glide out and back in. 

"You’re gonna cream in your pretty pants, pup. Gonna mess them with your cum, little cock weaping for me. Aren’t you? Gonna be all swollen with my seed, take it so well for me."

He couldn’t stop talking, hars, grovel tone deep even to him, sucking bruises into pale, mole littered skin as Stiles hiccuped, trembling against him, heels digging into his back as he gurggled lightly. 

"Can’t knot you here, gonna get you home, fuck you on your knees in nothing but your fucking cloak. Make you fuck yourself back onto my dick, beg for it."

"Yes, yes, Derek, Der!"

Stiles screamed when he came, muffled only by Derek’s hard thrust that turned it into a silent whimper, and the red hood he turned his face to to bite furiously. 

He came, claws catching on Stiles’ hips, slumping them both against the wall, cock throbbing and twitching and spurting cum in waves, sinking his -human- teeth into the exposed column of Stiles’ neck. 

There was no time to bask as he grabbed Stiles’ shorts, bundles the cloak around them and stalked to his car, refusing to admit how his knees felt weak and his wolf was howling. 

He did however, swallow a moan when each step he took pushed his cock back into the teens body, sensitive and leaking, the scent of sex all over them. 

"MY, MY, WHAT A BIG SEX DRIVE YOU TWO ASSHOLES HAVE."

He snorted when Stiles flipped of Erica over his shoulder, to busy shoving his mate into his car and climbing in after him. 

Frankly he doesn’t really care if Scott and Isaac work out, especially not when he has Stiles squirming and pleading brokenly under him. 

(They did.) 

**~Ara**


End file.
